Searching in the Dark
by beliverinhugs
Summary: Jacob is hurting over Bella. Eva is trying to outrun the dark secrets of the past. When the meet there lives become tangled and in the darkest of times all you can do is search in the dark for the light. Very much AU.


**A/N This is my first Twilight fanfiction so please don't be to harsh! Roughly set around Eclipse and only a few of the characters and the main plot are mine all the rest goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella was standing in front of me but as to where we are I couldn't tell you. Looking around it looked like the First Beach but then again it didn't. I turned my attention back to Bella who was slowly walking away from me. I tried to catch up with her but my legs just wouldn't move. I watched in desperation as she got farther away trying to convince myself that she would change her mind and come back to me. Then I saw the bloodsucker and I expected her to just run into his arms but she didn't. _

"Jake help! Please Jake I need you!" _I tried desperately to run to her but found I couldn't move. I tried shout to her but my voice didn't seem to belong to me anymore. In the blink of an eye the leech was beside dragging her away while she still screamed for me. Frustration built up in me but I couldn't do anything. Bella was still screaming and -_

I had rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. I groaned and tried to put the dream out of mind along with all the feelings it brought with it.

" You going to stay on the floor all day Jake?" Emily asked softly not being able to keep the amusement out of her voice. I had forgotten I crashed at Emily's after I had finished my patrol. Damn my patrol! I heaved myself up from the ground and was about to rush out the door when Emily stopped me.

"Calm down Jake! You still have half an hour," she informed me "I'll bring you some food" she said as I flopped back down on the couch.

I was drained. Physically and emotionally. Between the patrols Sam had us running and all my conflicting emotions with Bella, all I wanted to do was sleep all the time but I was so scared of what I would see when I dreamed I never could fully rest. I must have been so lost in thought because I didn't even notice when Emily put a tray down in front of me. I felt her worrying gaze linger on me as she headed to the kitchen. I began to wolf down the food (excuse the pun) and in no time at all the very large pile of sandwiches was gone. I shut my eyes intending to get a few more minutes sleep but I could hear Seth bounding up the front steps.

"Ready to go Jake?" he called his voice cheerful. I stretched and stood up before strolling into the kitchen and found Seth leaning against the counter. As soon as his eyes fell on me the cheerfulness was replaced with worry and pity. I knew they were all worried I could hear it in there thoughts and I wasn't stupid. The minute I walked into a room the conversation stopped even if they weren't talking about me, none of them knew what to say. I could flip at the smallest of things or just go silent for days. Paul just wanted me to get over it and stop worrying everyone I had read that in his thoughts and I was inclined to agree with him. I wanted to stop the hurt I just didn't know how and no one else did either.

Seth POV

Jake and I walked to the edge of the forest and we phased there. Jake took off on his route without a word but I knew he was hurting and running was his escape. The speed was probably the best thing about being a wolf. The trail I was on I had run about a million times but something wasn't right. I pushed harder to run faster and pricked my ears straining to hear whatever was wrong. It was the smell I caught first it was awful and it burned my nose. Vampire. I ran faster and then I caught another smell, human blood.

"Jake, Embry, Quill!" I thought frantically. I received three different "whats?" back.

"Vampire. Human Blood. Quick. Get Sam." all three of them fired questions at me but I was trying to figure out were the vampire was but when I rounded the corner there was no need.

Kneeling on the ground was a vampire. A male one with its blondish brown hair slicked back. He was hovering over a body I couldn't tell who it was but there was blood everywhere. Quill and Embry shut up with there questions and I could hear them running faster.

"I'll get Sam!" yelled Jacob. As the vampire bent his head down towards the persons neck a low growl ripped out of my throat, the instinct to protect a human overcame the logic to wait for Quill and Embry. The vampire glanced up then ran. I didn't even see him stand up one second he was kneeling down and next he was off like a shot.

"Don't worry bro we'll get him." Embry said confidently " check and see if the human is ok.". I doubted that very much there was blood everywhere and I was almost scared to look. I phased back and yanked on my shorts and approached the body slowly. I looking at a teenage girl maybe about seventeen, she had light tan skin with raven black with the facial features she processed I would guess she had Native American blood in her somewhere but she was not from around here. Or at least I had never seen her before. I lowered myself down and quickly tried to access the damage. Her face had a few scratches and so did her arms but her lower torso was particularly damaged with blood seeping out. I fumbled with her arm to find a pulse but I didn't really know what I was looking for. I lowered my ear down to her mouth to see if she was breathing, I think she was but I didn't know what to do. I felt sick with panic I was clueless, absolutely no help to this poor human who might have been able to have been saved.

Thankfully I heard the sound of a wolf running. Relief washed over me Sam would know what to do. Sam in his wolf form ran into the trees were I was he quickly phased and rushed over.

"Is she alive?" he asked

"I not sure I think I feel a pulse" I replied aware about how unhelpful I was being.

"Jacob and Paul have gone to help Embry and Quill hunt down the vampire" Sam quickly informed me and then in one sweeping moment had the girl in his arms trying his best not to cause more damage to the wound. He held her securely before taking off at a quick run. I decided I would phase and meet him back at the house I couldn't keep up with him on foot.

I had gotten back to the house before Sam and was telling an anxious Emily what to expect. I was in the middle of explaining the wound on the girls torso when Sam burst through the door.

"Upstairs" Emily exclaimed rushing after him.

"Seth call the doctor" Sam ordered. And immediately I was at the phone, even when Sam didn't mean to give an order like he was the Alpha right now didn't mean we couldn't not do it. La Push didn't have a hospital just a call out doctor and a midwife. I phoned three times before the phone was answered.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice

"Dr. Begay a girls been badly injured its animal attack by the looks of it, can you get over to Emily and Sam Uleys place now?" I said it all in one breath I was unsure if he had even understood half of what I said.

"On my way" he said gruffly before hanging up. I slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs almost colliding with Sam.

" The docs on his way" I informed him.

" He better be quick" Sam said quietly. So it was bad then I knew just looking at her in the forest that it was unlikely that she would live. I felt sympathy for the girl rush through me and hoped she would survive or at least let it be painless.

Jacobs POV

We almost had the leech until she skipped back on over to Cullen's land. I suppose that's another reason I can hate the Cullen's for. And we were so close to! Embry, Quill, Paul and me were going to see what is happening at Sam's, I felt myself being pulled there to just crash on there couch again.

When we got there, the Doctor was stitching her up I think were all shocked the girl was still alive. We were all sitting in the kitchen discussing how the vampire could have slipped through our patrols when Dr. Begay came into the kitchen.

"Is she going to be ok doctor?" Emily asked anxiously like it was her own daughter up there.

"Well I have stitched up the wound to stomach as best I could but she is not awake yet which is worrying. I noticed an injury to the back of the head…." he trailed off

"And?" Emily questioned desperately.

"Well head injuries like this are extremely dangerous. She may not wake up or have some memory loss or brain damage. Tonight will be the tester. If she is not awake by morning she will have to be moved to forks Hospital" the doctor finished grimly.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on her" he announced and with that he left.

Embry and Quill left soon after that and then Paul and soon it was just me and Seth. Seth was there because he felt guilty about not being able to do more and me because I had the strangest feeling like I had to stay. Like I just needed to be here. But Emily and Sam needed there privacy, Emily put up with us being in her house most of the dayshe deserved to have it back at night. So Seth and I had to leave and yet I could barely manage to tear myself out of the house. I felt odd just couldn't quite put my finger on why.

Unknown POV

Look at her resting up with the wolves. She may think she has succeeded in outrunning me but she hasn't. I'll be here waiting till she is ready because she knows better than anyone that you cant escape your past.

**A/N So what did you think? Yes I know it is a bit slow but I had to try and set the story up. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
